When You Least Expect It
by maxwillfly
Summary: When Ella is forcefully dragged by her sister to a One Direction signing, she should have known the true meaning behind "expecting the unexpected." A Harry Styles one shot/fanfic teaser!


**Hi guys!  
>This idea just came to me one morning while I sitting in school, observing the various pigeons (Kevin?), and basically when I was just staring into space. I think of this as a sort of oneshot, but I don't know how to write a one shot so. :L But it may also be a teaser for a story I <strong>_**might**___**proceed with in the future. But for now, give it a read, and tell me what you think about it! **

**~Max xx**

I honestly don't understand how my younger sister, Sophia could do this to me.

She had already dragged me around two states in America, and now we were in our 3rd state, just so she could try to get a hold of these people she calls her life.

Heck, if we didn't see them today, I think we'd be on the next plane to London, England.

I, for one, think this whole, entire thing, is utterly ridiculous. She's a 16-year old, for heaven's sake!

We took a break from running before she grabbed my hand again and exclaimed, "Come on, Ella! They're bound to be here somewhere. I hear screaming girls in the distance!"

I groaned inwardly, "Why'd you have to take me along? You're the one who likes them, not me!"  
>I pouted, deliberately jutting my bottom lip out as far as it would go. Sophia just threw her pretty head of platinum blonde hair back and laughed, teasing me. It was summer, and I had wanted to just spend a relaxing day at the beach.<p>

She gave me a sheepish look and smirked, "It's not like I haven't caught you staring at the topless photos of them on my computer!"

I smacked her on the head, "SO. Not. True."

"Deny all you want, but I've got our brothers to vouch for that." She wiggled her eyebrows.  
>Then she quickly added, "Well, stop dawdling, and let's get our asses to that signing!"<p>

It was 10 in the freaking morning, too early for me on a summer's day, and here we were, swamped by screaming girls in a place that was getting stuffier and hotter by the second.  
>If Sophia weren't my sister, I would have made a break for it last night. But, at 18, I had been made legal guardian to her by my parents, and there's really nothing I could do about that.<p>

We were waiting in line for what seemed like days on end... But at least it was moving steadily.

I had to constantly rub Sophia's back to keep her from hyperventilating.  
>"Sssh, stay calm. I may not be a big fan like you, but I know that they don't like girls who squeal into their faces."<p>

She nodded her head and took a deep breath,"Thanks, Els. It's just so overwhelming to finally get this close to them."  
>Then she added, "And I told you, stop calling me 'a fan'! We're called Directioners."<p>

"Whatever."

After what seemed like a hundred years, it was finally our turn. And I must say that I was very proud of Sophia for keeping her cool in front of her idols. I let her go ahead, and I stayed close behind her.

The five boys were seated behind a table.  
>The blonde one, followed by the moody, dark-haired one, two brown-haired boys, and finally, the curly one. Sophia handed her album to them, and they passed it on to each other, smiling and chatting with her like she was an old friend.<p>

_At least they're nice,_ I thought to myself as I smiled inwardly.

I also couldn't help but notice how much hotter they looked in person.

Suddenly, I felt someone bump into me rather strongly, and the blow made me find myself tripping forward and falling into someone, almost making me knock the signing table down.

I heard Sophia gasp, and I heard someone chuckle. That someone was apparently the someone I had fallen on.

I turned my head and found myself staring into electrifying green eyes. Call me crazy, but that moment may have just struck a chord in me. It was like this burning passion that drew me in, somehow making me want more, to not want to tear my gaze away.

The momentary connection broke when I felt strong hands help me get back on my feet, and I nodded my thanks at the burly bodyguards.

"Little bit clumsy, aren't we?" Green eyes said, chuckling as he looked me over. He pushed his chair back and stood up, putting a hand on my shoulder, "Are you alright?"

His accent was strongly evident, his husky voice rippling through my ears. And I couldn't look him in the eyes, I was too shy to.  
>So I just nodded and put one of my hands on the back of my neck, and the other one in the back pocket of my jeans. I felt a piece of paper in it, but I decided to leave that for later.<p>

"Ella! Come on!" Sophia said, pulling at my arm, as the guards began to usher us out of the way.

We ran out towards the exit, and I could somehow feel eyes boring into my back. And I swear I heard someone calling out my name from behind, but it was probably just a trick of the heat.

"Wow, Els. Thanks for everything." Sophia said, turning to look at me and furrowing her eyebrows.

"Hey! It's not like I meant to do that." I said indignantly.  
>Yes, I was the older sister. But sometimes it felt like we were just friends who knew each other their whole lives.<p>

"Well, fine. I guess it wasn't your fault. But do you even know who was it that you fell on?"

I shook my head. I usually forgot their names. It seemed unnecessary to add that bit of information to my long-term memory.

"That was Harry, freaking, Styles! Every girl in the world right now would have wanted to be in your position!"

So that was what his name was. _Harry Styles. _I remember Sophia telling me 'things' about him.

I just shrugged and gave her a blank look. But I couldn't deny the burning sensation my face was feeling right now.

I ruffled my hair in frustration and replaced my hand back in my pocket. I felt the piece of paper again and this time, I finally pulled it out. I stared at it for a moment, then, realizing what it was, I put my hand on my mouth, and Sophia, looking over my shoulder, started cursing as she read what was written on the note.

The scribbles on the ripped out sheet showed an arrangement of numbers, and under that, it said, "This is a rather corny song, but what the hell. Hey, I just met you. And this is crazy, but here's my number, so call me maybe? :) x –Harry S."

Now I remember who it was that Sophia called 'The Flirt.' And why.


End file.
